


Wait 'Til Papa Gets Home

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Bela, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Apocalypse Prevented, Baby Sam Winchester, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Loving Abaddon, Loving Azazel, Loving Lucifer, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sam doesn't like it when Mommy and Daddy leave him with Bela, but babies can't talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Azazel square.

Sam shivered, sucking harder on his pacifier. His diaper was making him itchy and he needed to be changed, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. He was already finding comfort in the pacifier, and that was too much.

Azazel would be back soon, and his current babysitter was in a bad mood, so he just sat on his blanket, pretending to play with his building blocks. The longer he sat, the more his ass itched, and the skin of his inner thighs had started to burn.

Azazel would've changed him much sooner. Even though Sam didn't like it, he had to admit Azazel was a really good Daddy. Sam never wanted for anything other than his freedom, his old life back, and to be able to see his family again.

It was a small price to pay for his family being happy and alive. Dean, Mom, and Dad wouldn't remember him, and Azazel assured him they were off living their own lives, happy and content. Dean was even dating and thinking about settling down, their lives so different without the knowledge of the supernatural world in their heads.

"You stink!" Bela said as she slithered in.

And really, that's the only word he could use to describe the way she moved. She was graceful, but in a creepy way that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Demons were graceful in a way he just wasn't.

"Did you shit your diaper again?" she asked, nearly snarling the words at him.

Sam nodded, because babies didn't talk, and there were consequences for lying. Bad consequences that he didn't want to think about. Sam glanced at the clock, wishing Azazel would get there before Bela came downstairs with the diaper bag. She hated changing him, and always made him pay for it.

Bela slithered up to his blanket and got to her knees, not-so-gently pushing him down and yanking his legs apart. It hurt, but he didn't make any noise. Didn't give her the satisfaction. But the longer he was with Azazel, the longer Azazel treated him like the baby he was, the more things hurt and the more he lost control of his emotions. His eyes started to burn, and tears welled up.

"Ugh, are you crying already?" Bela asked, disgust in her tone of voice as she pulled the front flap of the diaper down and slapped the inside of his left thigh, where the skin was inflamed and red.

Babies didn't get hit. They were babies, and Sam felt his small amount resolve crumbling. His bottom lip quivered, and then the tears started flowing.

"Oh shit," Bela hissed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Stop!"

He didn't even feel any satisfaction when he heard the panic in her voice. He was too upset because he was dirty and cold and sore and she'd hit him. It hurt.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Bela said, rubbing her hand over his tummy. "Auntie Bela is very sorry. Please stop crying!"

Babies didn't talk, so Azazel had no idea Bela was mean to him, because Sam never told Daddy. If he found out, Bela would be in big trouble. In fact, she might not even survive what Azazel did to her.

Sam tried to control himself, but it was no use, and he let out a big sob that stole his breath, and his stomach clenched even as he tried to get his breath back. For a moment, he was terrified he'd never be able to breathe again, but then his lungs were filling, and the relief lasted only a moment before he was sobbing loudly, face covered by his hands as he pissed himself, the skin of his thighs burning more as urine coated them again.

"What are you doing?"

Sam flinched, freezing in place because that voice terrified him just as much as it meant relief. It wasn't Daddy. It wasn't Bela. It was Mommy, and Mommy was pissed.

"What did you do to him?" Abaddon bellowed.

Bela was already crying, and before she could blubber out an explanation, Abaddon did something that made her disappear. Sam didn't know if she was dead or locked away somewhere, but he didn't really care.

"Oh, sweetheart," Abaddon cooed, picking Sam up and cradling him against her, his head fitting in the space between her neck and shoulder. She didn't care that he was dirty, his diaper still on the floor and his shit-stained skin against her clothing.

"Sowwy," Sam said, because even though babies couldn't talk, they could get away with little things, and it made Azazel and Abaddon so happy to hear them.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, little one," Abaddon said, kissing the top of his head. "Daddy will be home soon, and he'll make sure Bela never hurts you again."

Sam started to cry again as Abaddon sat down on the couch, positioning him comfortably on her lap and running her fingers through his hair. His pacifier had fallen out, but he didn't notice until there was something pushing against his lips, and he opened up, trusting her completely. He sucked on her nipple, warm milk flowing into his mouth, and it felt good when it hit his tummy.

"You're such a good little boy," Abaddon said, making Sam feel even better.

He drank for a long while, Abaddon never complaining when he accidentally used too much teeth on her nipple, and when the front door opened, she didn't even start yelling.

"How's my kiddo?" Azazel asked, and the very small amount of tension in Sam's body went away. Mommy and Daddy would take care of him. They were here.

"Bela's in time out," Abaddon said.

Sam was a little worried Daddy could be mad, but he didn't even question it. He just sat down next to Mommy on the couch and pulled Sam's legs onto his lap, rubbing his hands over Sam's calves. Sam moaned happily as all the aches and pains, all the discomforts in his body went away with Azazel's touch. The skin of his thighs was healed and even the itchiness of his ass went away.

"You're safe now, sweetheart," Azazel said as he gently pushed a finger into Sam's asshole. It was wet with lube and slid right in.

Sam wriggled around a bit until he could spread his legs for Daddy, and he continued sucking on Mommy's breast as she wrapped her slim fingers around his cock and stroked him while Daddy pushed another finger in and rubbed his prostate. He smiled around Mommy's nipple, content and happy.

He didn't really think about the fact that so much had been taken away from him anymore. Not when his Mommy and Daddy took such good care of him. Not when Dean, Dad, Mom, and even Castiel were happy and alive. The price he'd paid for all those lives didn't even seem like a burden when he considered it was in exchange for the entire world's population.

And later, when Papa got home, he'd hold Sam, read him bedtime stories, and fuck him until Sam was too exhausted to keep his eyes open before Papa sang him to sleep with his beautiful voice, putting Sam to bed and laying a soft, cold kiss on Sam's forehead.

Papa always burned cold, and Sam had grown to love it.


End file.
